


Keep on Loving You

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers Armada - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anything Else I Forgot, Death, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Violence, mentions of abuse, mentions of interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Starscream and Jetfire fall in love. Now they face challenges together. Armada.





	1. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own the songs used.
> 
> Keep on loving you by REO Speedwagon
> 
> If I let you go by Westlife
> 
> My Love by Westlife
> 
> Nothing's going to stop us now by Starship
> 
> The One by Skillet
> 
> Don't wake me by Skillet
> 
> One day too late by Skillet
> 
> Not gonna die by Skillet
> 
> I did it for you by Westlife
> 
> I'll see you again by Westlife
> 
> Feel invincible by Skillet
> 
> The last night by Skillet
> 
> You are my hope by Skillet
> 
> Power of Love by Air Supply
> 
> What I believe by Skillet
> 
> Hard to find by Skillet
> 
> Fire and Fury by Skillet
> 
> Good to be alive by Skillet
> 
> Love is my witness by Westlife
> 
> Far away by Nickelback
> 
> In the end by Black Veil Brides
> 
> Til I was loved by you by Stan Bush
> 
> Queen of my Heart by Westlife
> 
> Link to song playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCAqrz8sOj3NstrRTwJ1htBB_KQC4Sclc 
> 
> Main Pairings:  
> StarscreamxJetfire  
> Child(s): Skyfire
> 
> OptimusxScavenger  
> Child(s): Smokescreen
> 
> DemolisherxCyclonus  
> Child(s): Tailgate
> 
> MegatronxSoundwave:  
> Child(s): Lightwave, Serenity
> 
> Hot ShotxWheeljack  
> Child(s): Ironjack
> 
> ex. IronjackxHighburn
> 
> Italics are lyrics, flashbacks, and comlinks
> 
> Song used: 
> 
> If I let you go by Westlife

The moment Jetfire saw Starscream, he knew his life would change. The seeker stood there with Swindle and the Star Saber minicons. The others spoke of not trusting the seeker, who wished to defect from Megatron's ranks. Jetfire felt his spark leap and skip when he saw him. Then it sunk when the seeker started to leave with his minicons.

"Where are you going?" Jetfire asked.

"It appears I am not welcome here. I will go rouge and defeat Megatron myself," Starscream answered.

"You don't have to go," Alexis protested. "I can trust you."

"Yeah me too," said Rad. Starscream merely nodded.

"There's an extra room next to mine. I'll give you a tour and let you get settled in," Jetfire offered. Starscream nodded again and left with the white shuttle.

~~~000

"That traitor," Megatron growled. "I will kill him for betraying the Decepticons."

"He's going to regret it," Demolisher said.

"Oooo... I can't wait to see him die. I always knew he was no good," Cyclonus cackled, laughing away.

"Thrust, I want you to find Starscream and bring him to me," Megatron ordered.

"Of course Megatron," Thrust bowed.

~~~000

"Is it big enough?" Jetfire asked.

"Yes... it's just fine Jetfire," Starscream said, sitting down on the berth.

"Alright. If you need me, I'm right next door. Optimus is across the hall and Red Alert's next to him," said Jetfire. "I'll let you get some rest. Red will be by later to check on you."

"Thank you Jetfire," Starscream uttered, laying down to get some recharge. His minicons joined him.

~~~000

"How's he doing?" Optimus asked.

"He's getting some rest. I'm going to have Red Alert go check on him later. He seems more damaged then from when he came here," said Jetfire.

"Something else is bothering you Jetfire," Optimus pointed out.

"My spark feels strange around Starscream. It's like I want to be close to him all the time," Jetfire explained softly.

"Ah. I know that feeling. I see you found your sparkmate my friend," Optimus chuckled.

"How do you know?"

"I, myself, am bonded. I know the feeling all too well."

"Who's the lucky one?"

"Well for starters, his name is Scavenger."

"Scavenger? Really?"

"Yes really. And Smokescreen is our son."

"So that's why you reacted the way you did when Smokescreen was almost killed."

~~~flashback

_Optimus froze, his spark racing wildly. Smokescreen screamed as the blast from the Requiem Blaster went through him. Surprisingly, Smokescreen got up and tried to stop Megatron just as he warped away. The orange mech fell, his damaged body unable to support itself._

_"Smokescreen!" Optimus shouted, running towards the mech. He picked him up, watching red optics fade away._

_"I... tried to p-protect... the minicons carrier," Smokescreen whispered painfully._

_"You did a good job Smokescreen. You did your best, that's all that matters," Optimus reassured. Smokescreen's optics darkened and he fell limp. Optimus stared at his son. "Smokescreen?"_

_"No, Smokescreen," Hot Shot whispered, horror written all on his face._

_Optimus stayed there on his knees, not believing what was happening. He clenched his fists together and shouted in anger and sorrow up to the sky. Scavenger carefully approached Optimus and placed a servo on him. He too, knew the pain. The larger mech took Optimus into his arms, hugging him closely._

~~~end flashback

"Wow. Who knew you could have a mate? It's nothing bad of course. It's just surprising," said Jetfire.

"Scavenger has made my life so much easier. Without him, I don't know where I would be right now. When I was sparked with Smokescreen, my life became better," Optimus grinned. "Tell Starscream your feelings soon. You never know when it may be too late."

~~~000

Starscream couldn't fall asleep. Nightmares of his abuse had come back to haunt him. The Star Saber and Swindle slept soundly next to and on the seeker. Being betrayed was not a good feeling. Starscream sighed and looked at his charges.

"What am I going to do?" Starscream asked himself. "I don't know what I'm feeling every time I see Jetfire. It confuses me. I've never felt this before."

~~~000

The children went home to get some sleep. They had school in the morning. Red Alert had checked up on Starscream the day before, making sure he was alright. Optimus and Hot Shot helped the seeker while the others went on patrol.

"Where's Jetfire?" Starscream asked.

"He's out on patrol. He will be back soon," Hot Shot answered. "Why did you need him?"

"I don't know honestly," Starscream replied back.

"I think I know why," said Optimus. He started to walk to his room. "Follow me. Hot Shot, stay here in case the others return."

Starscream followed Optimus down the hall, turning into the Prime's room. Optimus motioned for the seeker to sit on the berth.

"So what is this feeling you feel?" asked Optimus.

"I... I don't know. I want to always be near Jetfire all the time," said Starscream.

"What you're feeling is called love. That feeling in your spark is a sign that you found your sparkmate," Optimus supplied.

"Sparkmate? Love? Why am I feeling these?" Starscream questioned, feeling scared.

"Tell Jetfire what you feel and see what he feels," Optimus hinted.

"But how? I don't know what love is or how to show it. I don't know what to do," Starscream admitted.

"You'll find a way," Optimus reassured, smiling under his mask.

~~~000

"Come on," Carlos complained. "You've been at that for hours."

"Yeah well, unlike you, I have work to get done Carlos," Alexis growled.

"Fine. I'll go see if some of the minicons want to play," Carlos grumbled.

Alexis shook her head and went back to her homework. She turned on some music to help her concentrate. Jetfire was at the monitor for his turn on monitor duty. The song playing was a strange one.

_Day after day_   
_Time passed away_   
_And I just can't get you off my mind_   
_Nobody knows, I hide it inside_   
_I keep on searching but I can't find_

_The courage to show to letting you know_   
_I've never felt so much love before_

_And once again I'm thinking about_   
_Taking the easy way out_

_But if I let you go I will never know_   
_What my life would be holding you close to me_   
_Will I ever see you smiling back at me? ([Shane:] oh yeah)_   
_How will I know_

_if I let you go?_

_Night after night I hear myself say_   
_Why can't this feeling just fade away_   
_There's no one like you (no one like you)_   
_You speak to my heart (speak to my heart)_   
_It's such a shame we're worlds apart_

_I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose_   
_But sooner or later I gotta choose_   
_And once again I'm thinking about_   
_Taking the easy way out_

_But if I let you go I will never know_   
_What my life would be, holding you close to me_   
_Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (oh yeah)_   
_How will I know_   
_if I let you go ?_

_If I let you go ooooh baby_   
_Ooooooooohhhhh_

_Once again I'm thinking about_   
_Taking the easy way out_   
_Ooooooooohhhhh_

_But if I let you go I will never know_   
_What my life would be, holding you close to me_   
_(close to me)_   
_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_   
_( oh yeah)_   
_How will I know_   
_(if I let you go?)_   
_But if I let you go I will never know_   
_( oh baby)_   
_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_   
_( oh yeah)_   
_How will I know_   
_if I let you go ?_

"Jetfire, you alright?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah... I mean no," the shuttle recovered.

"So something is bothering you. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone," Alexis promised.

"Well... I have these feelings in my spark that appeared when I think... about someone or they are in the room. I don't know how to tell them that I love them and want to be their sparkmate," Jetfire quietly confessed.

"The best way is just to tell them. Usually just talking doesn't help, so giving gifs and notes help," said Alexis.

"What kind of gifts?" Jetfire queried.

"Whatever they like," Alexis smiled.

~~~000

Starscream had stayed long enough in the hall to hear Alexis' song before leaving to go practice with the Star Saber. His thoughts ran wild as he remembered what Optimus told him. Would his life be made easier? Will it be better or worse? Will he have kids? Questions filled Starscream's mind, sadly with no answers, or at least not now.

"What am I going to do Swindle?" Starscream asked, looking down at the four minicons. Swindle and Jetstorm beeped up at him. "My life has always been pain and suffering. Can I really love someone?"

Starscream slid down the wall and sat there, pondering on what his spark felt. The four minicons talked to each other before hugging the red and white mech. Starscream smiled down at his mini partners.

"I guess you're right. I will confront him tomorrow," said Starscream.

~~~000

"We can't find them," said Scavenger.

"Find who?" Blurr asked.

"Starscream and Jetfire. They went somewhere," said Scavenger.

"Maybe they went to spar," Hoist suggested. "Or patrol."

"None of the above," Optimus corrected. "The two of them had something to take care of."

~~~000

"I... wish to tell you something Jetfire," Starscream said nervously. The two sat staring into the setting sun.

"I want to tell you something as well," said Jetfire.

"You go first," Starscream said quickly.

"I... Starscream... my spark holds feelings for you. Whenever I'm around you, my spark wants to get closer," Jetfire stammered.

"I hold the same feelings. Optimus said it's called love. I've never felt any sort of love before. All I've known is pain, suffering, and humiliation," Starscream said, embarrassed at his feelings.

"If you permit me to, I will show you everything you never knew," Jetfire offered.

"I would enjoy that."

"Great. I'll see you tonight. We'll go slow at first."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:   
> Nothing's going to stop us now by Starship  
> Hard to find by Skillet  
> Til I was loved by you by Stan Bush

Starscream sat in his quarters, staring off into space. He sent his minicons away for the night. Jetfire knocked softly before entering. Starscream looked up and shifted to let the shuttle sit. Jetfire sat gingerly and pulled out two cubes of high grade. The seeker nodded his thanks and sipped at the cube given to him.

"So, what did the Decepticons do to make your life so terrible?" Jetfire asked.

"I've been beaten and forced into things," Starscream confessed. "It was never Megatron who forced me to... do things. Before Megatron took me as his Second in Command, I was used as a toy to almost every Decepticon. Megatron would only beat me. The others used me in every way except one."

"Who hasn't done anything?" the shuttle questioned.

"Cyclonus and Demolisher are mated, so they don't do anything. Wheeljack says he's got a destined mate, but hasn't said who. Sideways is a mystery. Soundwave is bonded to Megatron. Tidal Wave is just plain stupid," Starscream listed.

"Interesting. Wheeljack is still probably in love with Hot Shot. Cyclonus and Demolisher are an odd combo. Soundwave with Megatron is new."

"Indeed. The only relief I get is on solo flights. Even then it's for short amounts of time."

Jetfire stared at the mech. His spark reached out more to its other half. This mech had suffered so much, he did not know what true happiness was. The shuttle set his cube down, turning more to see the seeker. Starscream looked down with shame and hurt in his optics. His life had made it so that no one, but select few, wanted to be near him. The Vosian sighed heavily. He knew that his life would change the moment he joined the Autobots.

"Starscream?" Jetfire asked.

"Yes?" the seeker returned.

"Can... can I show you something?" Jetfire questioned. "I just need you to stay still. I want to take away all your pain and misery forever. I don't want you to suffer anymore."

Jetfire waited for the other to nod in confirmation. The shuttle retracted his mask, showing his scarred face. Starscream hesitantly reached up and traced the scars with his fingers. His optics showed sympathy towards the white mech. Jetfire smiled, grabbing Starscream's servo.

"It's alright. They're old scars. They don't bother me anymore," he whispered softly.

Jetfire gazed into sunset orange optics. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the seeker. Starscream didn't move, wanting to know what this was. Jetfire pulled away, looking up at the other.

"W-what was that?" Starscream stuttered.

"It's called a kiss. Do you want another?"

"Yes please."

Jetfire smiled and went to get another kiss. He put on some music. Starscream shyly kissed back, offlining his optics. The seeker loved this unknown feeling. The music helped put the setting into full swing.

_Was it me a dream ago_   
_Who said there was nothing that's forever_   
_But sometimes fate moves in ways_   
_That brings two hearts like us together_

_One by one the walls came down_   
_And suddenly I knew this was heaven that I'd found_

_til I was loved by you_   
_A heart beat inside of me that I never knew_   
_And dreams were for fools_   
_They could never come true_   
_til I was loved_   
_til I was loved by you_

_They say for everyone of us_   
_The right one is somewhere out there waiting_   
_And if we're lucky we might find_   
_Oh, that hearts are made for more than breaking_

_All I did was look at you_   
_And that moment I knew miracles come true_

_til I was loved by you_   
_A heart beat inside of me that I never knew_   
_And dreams were for fools_   
_They could never come true_   
_til I was loved_   
_til I was loved by you_

_And in my darkest hour_   
_I would fall down to my knees_   
_I didn't know my prayers were answered_   
_It wasn't supposed to happen to me_

_til I was loved by you_   
_A heart beat inside of me that I never knew_   
_And dreams were for fools_   
_They could never come true_   
_til I was loved_

~~~000

"Lord Megatron, I suggest we call in Hook. Without Starscream, we don't have a medic. Well he wasn't a medic but he had the most medical knowledge," Thrust suggested.

"That would be wise," Megatron agreed. "Thrust, call in Hook. I know that Demolisher hasn't been at the top of his game lately."

~~~000

Demolisher bent over and heaved up energon for the third time that day. Cyclonus was becoming even more nervous with each day. His mate had been so sick for the past month, he couldn't sit still any longer. Demolisher was losing nutrients and energon quickly, forcing him to stay at base.

"Did Starscream ever tell you the results of the testing?" Cyclonus asked, bending down to hug the tank.

"No. He said that they would take a while to come up," said Demolisher.

"Well I heard that Megatron was calling Hook. He'll know what's wrong," Cyclonus reassured. "No matter what will happen, I will still love you and be right here."

~~~000

Hook stretched as he landed on the moon right next to base. Demolisher couldn't get up at all, Cyclonus restricting him. Hook took out a scanner and let the light scan the tank. Cyclonus waited, holding his breath.

"Will Demolisher be able to go back into battle?" Megatron asked.

"No he won't. Demolisher is sparked Megatron," Hook reported.

"Sparked? I'm a sire? Oh boy this is just amazing!" Cyclonus rejoiced.

"I'm sparked," Demolisher breathed. He smiled up at the insane mech. "A sparkling Cy. We're going to be creators."

"I'm sure your child will be a good one," said Megatron.

~~~000

Starscream snuggled up to Jetfire. He had just suffered from a severe painc attack. The nightmares never got better. Soft music played through the speakers installed in the room. The words stuck with Starscream, helping him calm down.

_Turned on the TV yesterday_   
_So much pain bleeding through I had to look away_   
_But inside me the picture's just the same_   
_And every time I open up my eyes nothing seems to change_

_It never seems to change_

_You give me faith to believe there's a way_   
_To put the past finally behind me_   
_And hope to make it through another night_   
_You give me strength during these dark times when I'm blind_   
_You are my light when faith is hard to find_

_When faith is hard to find_   
_Will you still hold on_

_Something woke me in the night_   
_In the midst of the darkness I recognize the light_   
_Now inside me the picture seems so clear_   
_All the dying in my broken dreams is starting to appear_

_Starting to appear_

_You give me faith to believe there's a way_   
_To put the past finally behind me_   
_And hope to make it through another night_   
_You give me strength during these dark times when I'm blind_   
_You are my light when faith is hard to find_

_Faith is hard to find_

_If I fall will you hold on to me_   
_Through it all promise you won't lose me_   
_These days hope is hard to come by_   
_And tonight I don't know how I can't survive_

_You give me faith to believe there's a way_   
_To put the past finally behind me_   
_And hope to make it through another night_   
_You give me strength during these dark times when I'm blind_   
_You are my light when faith is hard to find_

_When faith is hard to find_   
_Will you still hold on_

_You give me faith to believe there's a way_   
_To put the past finally behind me_   
_And hope to make it through another night_   
_You give me strength during these dark times when I'm blind_   
_You are my light when faith is hard to find_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm made Jetfire sigh. He really didn't want to get up.

"Must we get up?" Starscream complained.

"Sadly yes," Jetfire grumbled.

"I don't want to. You're comfy," Starscream said.

"We can cuddle later," Jetfire said.

Starscream got up and followed Jetfire to the command center. Swindle and the Star Saber minicons caught up with their partner along the way.

"What's up?" Jetfire asked.

"Sorry to disturb your time. There's been another minicon signal. We're getting ready to move out," said Optimus.

"Let's go. I'm still tired," Starscream groaned, walking towards the warp gate.

~~~000

Starscream clashed arms with Cyclonus, trying to overpower him. The insane mech didn't let up, keeping his strength in tune with the other flier. Starscream looked around, noticing someone was missing.

"Cyclonus, where's Demolisher? Is he alright?" the mech asked.

"Demolisher isn't going to be coming for a long time," said Cyclonus.

"As I suspected. He's sparked isn't he?" Starscream continued.

"Yeah. He said you did a test and the results would take a while. Hook came and confirmed it," said Cyclonus.

"Hook? Here? Did he bring anything?" Starscream had fear in his optics.

"Well yeah. A whole ship load."

A loud scream came from across the field. Optimus clutched his chest, energon leaking from it. Another shot rang out, striking the downed leader. Scavenger got to Optimus' side, helping him up to the caves nearby for shelter.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Scavenger asked, putting his servo on the firetruck.

"I... I don't know," Optimus panted.

"I'll get Red Alert," Scavenger said, heaving the mech up. "Red take us back. Optimus needs help."

"Optimus, I got the minicon! Let's go!" Hot Shot shouted.

~~~000

"What's his condition?" Hot Shot asked.

"He'll live. Nothing was seriously damaged," said Red Alert. "Optimus will be back to normal tomorrow."

"That's good," said Jetfire. The shuttle turned to Starscream. "Hey... why don't we go back to what we were doing before."

Starscream smiled and nodded, walking towards his berthroom. Jetfire got a gleam in his optics, following his lover. He stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around the slender form. Starscream turned just as the faceplate retracted. Jetfire didn't hesitate to steal a kiss. The Vosian welcomed the kiss, moaning in delight. The seeker suddenly pulled away, turning and sitting on the berth. This confused Jetfire.

"Starscream? What's up?" Jetfire asked, sitting on the berth as well.

"Hook is here, on Earth. Megatron must of called him in," said Starscream. "We better watch Optimus closely. Hook could of done something to him."

"Why would Hook be here?" Jetfire asked.

"Demolisher is sparked. And without me, then the Decepticons here would need a medic," Starscream softly explained. "We need to all be careful. I'll tell Scavenger to watch Optimus closely."

"I'll tell the others to look out," said Jetfire, smirking slightly. He stole a quick kiss. "Don't leave. I'll be right back."

Starscream leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. What had his life become? Was joining the Autobots the right choice? Too many questions with no answers. He resumed the music list to keep his boredom at bay.

~~~000

"With Hook here, we need to be extra cautious," said Scavenger. "My brother will know a lot through our bond. He's done it before, even with it blocked."

"Where are your other siblings?" Jetfire asked.

"Last I saw, they were on Cybertron. Scrapper was badly damaged, so they stayed with him. I was with Optimus when the news came in," said Scavenger.

"We'll keep an optic out," Hot Shot said.

~~~000

"Megatron... Prime is down. With this new serum I made, he'll die slowly. Their medic won't detect it until it's too late," Hook reported.

"Excellent. Soon Prime won't be an issue anymore," said Megatron.

~~~000

Starscream tossed and turned, his nightmares starting up. He screamed and thrashed around. Jetfire burst through the door and went to the seeker, shaking him awake. Starscream woke up, terrified of what happened.

"Shh... it was just a dream," Jetfire soothed.

"It felt so real. I-I couldn't save you," Starscream whispered. Jetfire retracted his mask, kissing the frightened mech.

"I'm right here Star. I'm not leaving you ever. I promise," Jetfire vowed.

"Thank you," Starscream said, snuggling closer to his lover.

"Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," Jetfire murmured. He played music to help ease the other into recharge.

_Lookin' in your eyes_   
_I see a paradise_   
_This world that I found_   
_Is too good to be true_

_Standin' here beside you_   
_Want so much to give you_   
_This love in my heart_   
_That I'm feelin' for you_

_Let 'em say we're crazy_   
_I don't care 'bout that_   
_Put your hand in my hand_   
_Baby, don't ever look back_

_Let the world around us_   
_Just fall apart_   
_Baby, we can make it_   
_If we're heart to heart_

_And we can build this dream together_   
_Standing strong forever_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_   
_And if this world runs out of lovers_   
_We'll still have each other_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_   
_Oh, whoa_

_I'm so glad I found you_   
_I'm not gonna lose you_   
_Whatever it takes_   
_I will stay here with you_

_Take it to the good times_   
_See it through the bad times_   
_Whatever it takes_   
_Is what I'm gonna do_

_Let 'em say we're crazy_   
_What do they know_   
_Put your arms around me_   
_Baby, don't ever let go_

_Let the world around us_   
_Just fall apart_   
_Baby, we can make it_   
_If we're heart to heart_

_And we can build this dream together_   
_Standing strong forever_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_   
_We'll still have each other_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_Ooh, all that I need is you_   
_All that I ever need_   
_And all that I want to do_   
_Is hold you forever ever and ever, hey_

_And we can build this dream together_   
_Standing strong forever_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_   
_We'll still have each other_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_We can build this dream together_   
_Standing strong forever_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_   
_We'll still have each other_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_We can build this dream together_   
_Standing strong forever_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_World runs out of lovers_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us_   
_We'll still have each other_

_We can build this dream together_   
_Standing strong forever_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

Morning came fast. Optimus was back to duty, greeting and reassuring them. That morning also came with a surprise. Another minicon was found.

"Men, let's roll out," Optimus order.

"What about Starscream and Jetfire?" Sideswipe asked.

"Let them sleep. Starscream had a long night," said Scavenger.

"Well then, let's go," said Hot Shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: 
> 
> The last night by Skillet  
> Love is my witness by Westlife

"Well you're an interesting minicon," a young mech said, looking over the minicon he found. The small bot beeped. "Hi Cometrane, I'm Ironjack."

"You there, hand over that minicon," someone said.

Ironjack turned to see a black mech with gold. The mech had his gun pointed at him. More bots appeared, one Ironjack recognized the most.

"Carrier!" Ironjack exclaimed.

"Ironjack, it's good to see you again. I thought you stayed on Cybertron with your unit," said Hot Shot.

"My best friend died in a fire. No one could get him out. We were even going to bond. A Decepticon sniper shot him down and he died before we could get out," said Ironjack, looking down at the ground. "I just came from his burial."

"Oh Iron... I'm so sorry. Highburn was a good mech," said Hot Shot.

"It's alright carrier. He's in a better place now," said Ironjack.

"All right both of you stop. You, hand over the minicon," said Wheeljack. "I'll shoot if you don't."

"Red, bring everyone but me back. I'll distract Wheeljack," said Hot Shot. They waited until everyone was gone. "Wheeljack-"

"You were sparked? When? Who?" Wheeljack demanded.

"He's your 'Jack. I was sparked before the fire. I didn't know at the time. When my commanding officers pulled me out after I went back for you, I was unconscious. That's when the medic found that I was sparked. He told me when I woke up," Hot Shot explained. "I so wanted to tell you, but I was told you didn't survive. I blamed myself up until I saw you here. I never loved again. I knew you were the one for me."

"Hot Shot... I'm so sorry. I don't... I still love you as well. I just felt so betrayed. When you left me I mean. I didn't know," said Wheeljack. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I already have," said Hot Shot, taking a step towards the mech. "Come with me Wheeljack. We can start over. We can even bond, just like we planned when you proposed."

"I... I don't know Hot Shot. I've betrayed the Autobots," Wheeljack whispered. Hot Shot gently kissed him. "Will I be welcomed?"

"Of course. Optimus wouldn't turn you down," Hot Shot whispered back. "Red, bring us back."

~~~000

"What's he doing here?" Blurr asked.

"It's alright guys. He's a friend now," said Hot Shot. "Where's Ironjack and Optimus?"

"Talking in his office. Jetfire and Starscream got up after they arrived," said Sideswipe.

"Come on Wheeljack. Let's go talk to Optimus," Hot Shot said, motioning towards the door.

The two caught up with the leader in the hall. Optimus welcomed Wheeljack before dismissing himself. Ironjack looked at the two, shifting uncomfortably. It was strange, because this mech was just threatening him.

"Ironjack, I want you to meet Wheeljack," Hot Shot introduced, "your sire."

"My sire?" Ironjack repeated.

"Yes. I believed him to be dead after that fire," said Hot Shot. "It turns out Megatron rescued him. But now he's back with us, right where he belongs."

~~~000

"Jetfire...mmm...stop for a minute," Starscream said, stopping the shuttle from attacking his neck.

"Is something wrong?" Jetfire asked concerned. "Am I hurting you? Do you want to stop?"

"No! I mean no. It feels really good. I was just hoping to take this further. We were meant for each other," Starscream said shyly, looking towards the closest wall. "I want to bond with you."

"Are you sure? You're ready to go further?" Jetfire wanted to confirm. Starscream nodded. "Alright. I've had more experience, so I'll go slow. We can stop if needed."

"Jetfire," Starscream moaned out, shivers going down his spine as his sensitive wings were touched with feather-light touches.

~~~000

"This feels right," Jetfire sighed hours later.

"It does. I don't feel alone anymore," Starscream agreed.

"I don't know what to say. But these do," said Jetfire, pushing a button.

_Once in a lifetime_   
_You look in someone's eyes_   
_And it feels like the world stops turning at once_   
_That's what it felt like for me_   
_I knew knew right away this day would be_   
_Standing together, believing forever_   
_Is there in our reach_

_'cause love is my witness_   
_I swear_   
_I'll be with you till the end_   
_Nothing in tear this love apart_   
_I'll put my hand upon my heart_   
_This is the promise I'll make to you_   
_Whatever comes we'll see it through_   
_Nothing can break it_   
_This feeling's too strong_   
_'cause love is my witness_

_We've both known sorrow_   
_We've known heartache_   
_When our dreams for tomorrow_   
_Seem so far away_   
_But that brought us closer - yeah_   
_It brought us together_   
_So that we'd know the real thing_   
_That's why I can yeah - ye-eh-yeah_

_'cause love is my witness_   
_I swear_   
_I'll be with you till the end_   
_Nothing in tear this love apart_   
_I'll put my hand upon my heart_   
_This is the promise I'll make to you_   
_Whatever comes we'll see it through_   
_Nothing can break it_   
_This feeling's too strong_   
_'cause love is my witness_

_I know whatever comes to be_   
_Together we'll face the mystery_   
_Here in my heart, deep in my soul_   
_Somehow I know, I know_

_'cause love is my witness_   
_I swear_   
_I'll be with you till the end_   
_Nothing in tear this love apart_   
_I'll put my hand upon my heart_   
_This is the promise I'll make to you_   
_(This is the promise I'll make to you)_   
_Whatever comes we'll see it through_   
_Nothing can break it_   
_This feeling's too strong_   
_'cause love is my witness_

_Nothing can break it_   
_This feeling's too strong_   
_'cause love is my witness_

Starscream felt touched by the words. The next song started, Jetfire rubbing his new mate's wings.

_You come to me with_   
_Scars on your wrist._   
_You tell me this will be the last night_   
_Feeling like this._

_I just came to say good bye_   
_Didn't want you to see me cry_   
_I'm fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night_   
_You'll spend alone_   
_Look me in the eyes_   
_So I know you know_   
_I'm everywhere_   
_You want me to be_

_The last night_   
_You'll spend alone_   
_I'll wrap you in my arms_   
_And I won't let go_   
_I'm everything_   
_You need me to be_

_Your parents say_   
_Everything is your fault_   
_But they don't know you like I know you_   
_They don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say_   
_"Its just a phase you'll be ok_   
_You're fine"_

_But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night_   
_You'll spend alone_   
_Look me in the eyes_   
_So I know you know_   
_I'm everywhere_   
_You want me to be_

_(The last night_   
_Away…_

_(The last night_   
_Away from me)_

_The night is so long when_   
_Everything's wrong_   
_If you give me your hand_   
_I will help you hold on_

_Tonight_   
_Tonight_

_This is the last night_   
_You'll spend alone_   
_Look me in the eyes_   
_So I know you know_   
_I'm everywhere_   
_You want me to be_

_I won't let you say goodbye_   
_And I'll be your reason why_   
_The last night_   
_Away from me_   
_Away from me_

"Jetfire, will you promise me something?" Starscream asked after the song ended.

"Anything," Jetfire whispered, rubbing the cockpit on the seeker.

"If something were to happen to me-"

"Nothing's going to happen. I won't allow that," Jetfire interrupted.

"I said if. But if something were to happen to me, promise you'll go on with me," Starscream finished. "Please Jetfire."

"Alright. But you have to make the same promise," Jetfire said.

"I promise. Now stay still. You're comfortable to sleep on," Starscream laughed. Jetfire laughed as well, kissing his new mate and whispering a goodnight to him.

~~~000

"What's got you all happy?" Scavenger asked, seeing the newly bonded couple.

"The best thing in our entire lives," Jetfire boasted proudly.

"Ah I see. Congratulations you two. Optimus told me it may be soon that you two bonded," Scavenger smiled. "You plan on having kids?"

"Maybe when this war ends," Jetfire said. "Hopefully it will be soon."

"How's Optimus?" Starscream asked.

"He's doing well. There have been so signs of anything," said Scavenger, suddenly concerned. "Did Hook make something new?"

"Hook is always making new things. The last thing I knew was a slow killing virus that can't be detected by any medical equipment. Or at least undetected until it's too late," said Starscream. "The longest victim lasted a year and a half."

"I'll make sure he's fine. Thank you Starscream," Scavenger said.

Starscream hummed and left the two of them. The seeker went to go find Prime to warn him about the possible danger. He heard violent purging in the public washracks, which were mainly used after a mission. Walking inside, Starscream found Optimus bent over the drain, purging his tanks.

"Optimus!" Starscream said in shock, rushing to his side. "What's wrong?"

"I-I do-ack don't know," Optimus choked out. "W-where's Scavenger?"

"I'll send him to Red Alert. I'm taking you to the medibay," the seeker said, picking up the mech and carrying him down the halls. "Red Alert! Optimus needs help."

"What's wrong?" Red Alert asked, stepping away from his computer. "Get him on a berth now."

"I think this is Hook's work. It can't be detected, and kills slowly. He can die within a year, two at most," Starscream explained. "There's no cure, but I can try. I was a scientist once."

"I'll provide supplies. We'll work on this together," said Red Alert.

Starscream left and quickly returned with energon and Scavenger. The green mech went straight to Optimus' side, holding his servo. He pressed small kisses to the blue helm in comfort. Starscream muttered an apology before drawing some energon to test. The old-fashion way would take longer, but at least they would know a way to cure him.

Optimus writhed and cried in pain, his spark flaring in reaction. Scavenger tried his best to help, but his efforts remained fruitless. Red Alert took a sedative and injected it into his friend. It hurt him to see anyone suffer.

"I don't know how long this will take, but I promise to do my best," Starscream said. "Sadly, all of my supplies are back in my room on the moon."

"Then we'll find a way to get them," said Scavenger. "I can't allow Optimus to suffer a slow death."

"And if we can't find a cure or it's too late, then what?" Starscream asked.

"Then I will let him go as peacefully and painlessly as I can," Scavenger answered. "I would rather see him die that way then be in pain."

Starscream merely nodded before leaving. He needed something to distract his mind while he worked. He found Earth music to help.

~~~weeks later

Starscream stared off from where he was at. He decided to take a break, but couldn't concentrate on building the ship with his new comrades. He could hear the others gossiping about him, but ignored it.

"Come on Starscream, get to work already," Jetfire said.

"I would rather not," Starscream said, turning to jump off the platform he was on.

"And why not? You can't just stop working on us," Jetfire pressed. "Stop being such a fool."

"You're the fool Jetfire," Starscream spat, taking his leave.

Starscream grumbled and walked into a room to find it dark. When he turned on the lights, he was surprised to see the humans there.

"Thank you Starscream for the present," they said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Starscream avoided.

"The rock from Mars. It was great of you to bring it," Alexis clarified.

"It was nothing," Starscream shrugged.

"Well it was still sweet. So we made you this shimmy," Alexis said, holding up a cloth. "You can polish anything with it."

"I... I don't know what to say," Starscream stuttered. "I've never gotten a present before."

"Never?!" Carlos gasped. "Dude that sucks."

"What do I do now?" Starscream asked. Alexis merely smiled.

"Try saying thank you for now," she advised.

~~~000

Jetfire decided to go find Starscream. He needed to teach him that they all worked together. The shuttle found him with the kids, holding something up.

"Hey, since you don't want to help with the ship, then go do monitor duty," Jetfire commanded. Starscream grumbled some more when he walked off. Jetfire went to go check up on Optimus. The shuttle knocked on the medibay wall, alerting the resting leader. "Hey Optimus, how's things going?"

"Well. Red says I should be good to leave today," Optimus answered. "I was just waiting for Scavenger."

"He's busy right now. I can swing by and tell him you're ready. I just wanted to check up on you," Jetfire said.

"That would be helpful," said Optimus.

~~~000

Starscream looked at the Skyboom Shield minicons, thinking about what Thrust had said to him. He didn't know what to do. Blurr came up behind the seeker, looking at him in suspicion.

"Hey, everything alright Starscream?" Blurr asked.

"Everything is fine," Starscream said.

The seeker turned and left down the hall to the medibay. That strange feeling was back in his spark and abdomen. Luckily Red Alert was in there working on a report. The medic looked up when he heard Starscream enter nervously.

"Can... can you scan me?" Starscream asked nervously, shifting a bit in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Red Alert asked, motioning for him to sit on a berth.

"My spark and abdomen are feeling strange," Starscream said softly. "It's been going on for almost three months, shortly after I bonded with Jetfire."

"Hmm... well it looks like you're..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:

Starscream stumbled out of the medibay. He couldn't believe it. He was-

"I have to go tell Jetfire," Starscream told himself, heading towards the command center. The intense atmosphere in there made him shrink back. "What's going on?"

"Where are they Starscream?" Jetfire asked, voice accusing.

"W-what?" Starscream questioned.

"The minicons that make the Skyboom Shield," Jetfire clarified. Starscream took a step back at how much hate there was towards him.

"Fred and Billy said they saw you talking to Thrust outside of our base. He was demanding you bring them to him," Blurr added.

"I-I-I..." Starscream stuttered.

"Hey wait a minute you guys. We don't know if Starscream took them," Hot Shot defended. "Starscream, no one is saying you're guilty. We just want to know where they're at."

"Thanks for trying Hot Shot. Sadly I'm told I'm guilty and that won't change anything," Starscream said, betrayal in his optics. "It won't matter what I say."

"Hey... no one said you did it," Hot Shot tried to reason. "We just want to know the truth."

"You can't handle the truth!" Starscream snapped, closing off the bond and turning to leave.

"What's going on here?" Optimus asked, leaning on Scavenger for support.

"The Skyboom minicons are missing," Jetfire started.

"Billy and Fred saw Starscream talking to Thrust about taking them to him," Blurr continued.

"And now Starscream isn't saying anything. That's the story so far sir," Sideswipe finished.

"Starscream, do you know where they are?" Optimus asked. Starscream clenched his servos together and growled.

"No I don't! I refused Thrust and sent him away! I just came from the medibay because... because..." Starscream trailed off, pushing past the leader to leave. "It doesn't matter why I was there! Not anymore it doesn't. I'm just a Decepticon and that won't change. I honestly believed I would be happy here, but I was wrong. I can see I'm not welcomed anymore. My own mate doesn't even trust me. Only Hot Shot didn't think I did it."

Starscream left and locked himself in his room. He laid down on the berth and cried, curling protectively around his abdomen. He stroked it slightly, smiling at it.

"Don't worry little one. Soon enough we will leave this place and find somewhere to live. It'll just be me and you," Starscream spoke to his stomach. "I promise you will not suffer like I have."

~~~000

"Cyclonus, Tailgate wants you again," Demolisher huffed, handing over the blue and white sparkling.

"Again? I swear he loves me too much," Cyclonus grumbled, rocking his son into recharge.

"Something tells me he's going to be like you," Demolisher pouted. "Anyway, Megatron wanted me to tell you that we're moving out soon."

"What about Tailgate?" Cyclonus asked.

"He's going to stay with Soundwave and his son," Demolisher answered. "They just landed not too long ago."

"Fine, I'll go drop him off," said Cyclonus.

~~~000

Starscream searched for Thrust. He went out into battle, avoiding Red Alert. The conehead laughed and appeared in front of Starscream.

"I've decided Thrust. I'm staying here with the Autobots," Starscream smirked.

"Shame. You would of been a great ally in defeating Megatron," Thrust sighed. "But will you ever be truly accepted? You have Decepticon programming. They will never trust you with anything."

Starscream thought back to earlier. They didn't trust him at all. They automatically assumed he had done something he didn't do. Even Jetfire was in on it. His own mate, whom he trusted with everything he had, had betrayed him. Thrust smirked, or at least with his optics, at the seeker's position.

"They don't trust you, do they? They have already betrayed you. I can see it in your optics," Thrust observed. Starscream growled and looked away. He saw the shield and felt the pain of betrayal grow. "Go get it. We will work together to get vengeance on any who have hurt you."

Starscream took off, grabbing the shield before it reached anybody. Every Autobot looked betrayed at what the seeker had just done. Optimus just looked at him with pain, sorrow, and understanding. Starscream "talked" to Optimus with his optics before leaving with both of the powerful weapons in hand.

"Since I'm a traitor to you, here's my proof. You blamed me for stealing. Well now I truly have," Starscream growled to his former comrades. "I hope you're all happy now. Your betrayal will be your demise."

"Starscream-" Jetfire started, only to be cut off.

"Don't! Don't you dare Jetfire! You are just as guilty as them. I thought I could trust you. I'm leaving you. I have no place with the Autobots anymore," Starscream accusingly snarled.

The Vosian took off and left with the coneheaded Decepticon. Jetfire tensed up for a moment before slumping in defeat. He had hurt Starscream badly. And for what? There were no excuses anymore. Red Alert stormed up to Jetfire and smacked him hard, knocking him down.

"You slagger! Starscream was with me when they disappeared," Red Alert growled, shocking everyone. Jetfire didn't move, too scared of the "calm" medic. "He's carrying! Now he could get himself and the sparkling killed! Megatron won't show mercy to traitors! All because you thought he did something that he didn't. Did you even get his side of the story? Did any of you?"

"We... no we didn't. We just blamed him for the minicons' disappearance. I have no excuse for doing that to him," Jetfire mumbled, his guilt growing at the lecture.

"We must find a way to help him," Optimus said, looking over his troop. "Starscream is carrying. Megatron might not kill them if he knew. I know he won't kill sparklings."

"How do you know?" Ironjack asked.

"I know that Megatron has a son. I have seen him," said Scavenger. "Megatron also saved Smokescreen from a burning building and returned him to us."

"Scavenger, we need to find a way to get Starscream back. I don't want to force him, but I also don't want to make him feel uncomfortable and unsafe with us," Optimus ordered.

~~~000

"Glad yo have you back Starscream," Megatron said.

"Yes, it is great to be home once again," Starscream agreed, bowing his helm.

"You seem different. Your plating is extended slightly," Megatron mused. "Tell me, are you sparked?"

"Indeed I am. The sire, however, has lost my trust. I found my other half, but he accused me of taking the minicons when I was in the medibay," Starscream explained. "He should be here in a couple of months at least. Red Alert said that fliers tended to carry for a shorter amount of time."

"Congratulations are in order then," Megatron smiled, placing a servo on his young son's helm next to him. "You may rest and refuel. I can see how tired you are. Hook will check on you later. Lightwave?"

"Yes sire?" the green and blue mechling asked, his red optics looking up at his sire.

"Take Starscream to go refuel and help him to his room," Megatron said.

"Of course sire," Lightwave said, taking Starscream's servo.

"Thank you," Starscream bowed, letting the youngling take him out. He needed to put his plan into action soon. On the way to his room, they ran into Cyclonus and Demolisher with their son. "Hello again my friends. I see you delivered just finely. He's a good looking sparkling."

"Thanks Screamer," Cyclonus laughed. "Tailgate can be a pain, but we still love him. Even if he prefers me more."

"We heard you were sparked," Demolisher said. "It was about time you settled down with someone. Hope they are a good one."

"You can say that. He recently blamed me for something I didn't do. I was in the medibay with Red Alert getting checked over. I went to go tell the sire and it went downhill from there," Starscream explained, inner pain visible.

"Man that must suck. Just tell me who he is and I'll show him a thing or two," Cyclonus insanely chuckled. "That is just cruel. So, when are you due? I wanna meet the little guy."

Starscream smirked and laughed. Young Lightwave became grossed out and quickly left. This was the life he missed. Demolisher lightly smacked the insane mech, making him laugh.

"Since fliers carry for a shorter carrying period, he will arrive in a couple months at least," Starscream answered.

~~~000

"It appears to be getting worse sir," Red Alert reported. "There's not much I can do for you. Starscream took everything with him."

"I trust you to do your best," Optimus sighed.

"I wish there was more I can do for you," Red Alert said in defeat.

"There's nothing we can do about it. If I die, then I die. I will appoint a new leader soon," Optimus decided.

"All right. You're good to leave. I'll get something ready to help with the pain. Get some rest. I will come by later to check on you," Red Alert ordered.

~~~000

"What you doing Scream?" Hook asked, catching the seeker looking through his files.

Starscream hummed, secretly taking photos of anything useful, including the one for Optimus. He briefly looked at the medic before answering, "Looking for something to get some revenge on someone. I don't want to kill them, but I want them to suffer for a day or so. I'm not finding anything so far."

"You might want to try this one," Hook suggested, pulling out one datapad from the stack. "It makes the body reject energon. Give them a small dose and it'll do what you want."

"Thank you. I'll need to get supplies," Starscream nodded.

"In that closet over there. Everything should be there," Hook pointed, not suspecting a thing.

Once Starscream got the supplies, he went back to his room. First he started on the one to help Optimus before moving onto his revenge. Maybe, just maybe, Jetfire would learn his lesson.

"Hang on just a bit longer Optimus," Starscream mumbled softly. "I'll get back when I can."

~~~2 days later

"That's your choice Hot Shot," Optimus said, placing the Matrix back inside of him. "I will see you all again."

"Let's go," Jetfire whooped, bridging out, Optimus following.

"Good luck you guys," Hot Shot murmured.

The battle was intense. Starscream avoided fighting as much as possible. He didn't want to risk losing the sparkling. The mech did however pretend to inject the virus into his mate when he was pinned down.

"Starscream? Y-you're back with them? I thought you were pretending," Jetfire stuttered.

"After what you did to me? Why would I want to go back to the Autobots?" Starscream retorted. "You hurt me and sided with them."

"I know I did. And I'm-"

Jetfire was cut off as the Hydra Cannon was fired. The seeker was pushed back with the force, knocking him out temporarily. The white shuttle stared in horror as his leader got in the way of the blast. He couldn't move. After a while, it looked like Optimus was losing.

~~~000

"He's losing," Scavenger said. At the same time, he and Smokescreen shouted out in pain shortly before the blast ended. "Optimus!"

"Scavenger, Hoist, what's wrong?" Hot Shot asked. On the monitor, Optimus disappeared after the others cheered.

"He's gone. Optimus is dead," Scavenger whispered. "I can't feel his spark anymore."

"I can't feel him either," Hoist agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:   
> Power of Love by Air Supply  
> Keep on loving you by REO Speedwagon  
> The One by Skillet

_The whispers in the morning_   
_Of lovers sleeping tight_   
_Are rolling by like thunder now_   
_As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to your body_   
_And feel each move you make_   
_Your voice is warm and tender_   
_A love that I could not forsake_

_Cause you are my lady_   
_And I am your man_   
_Whenever you reach for me_   
_I'll do all that I can_

_Lost is how I'm feeling_   
_Lying in your arms_   
_When the world outside's too much to take_   
_That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times_   
_It seems I'm far away_   
_Never wonder where I am_   
_'cause I am always by your side_

_Cause you are my lady_   
_And I am your man_   
_Whenever you reach for me_   
_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_   
_Somewhere I've never been_   
_Sometimes I am frightened_   
_But I'm ready to learn_   
_'Bout the power of love_

_The sound of your heart beating_   
_made it clear suddenly_   
_the feeling that I can't go on_   
_is light years away_

_Cause you are my lady_   
_And I am your man_   
_Whenever you reach for me_   
_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_   
_Somewhere I've never been_   
_Sometimes I am frightened_   
_But I'm ready to learn_   
_'Bout the power of love_

Starscream woke up to his music playing and looked around. The blast must of hit something. He quickly got to the minicons and took them before heading off to Earth. He left behind a message to Megatron, hoping it got to him. When he landed in the forest, Starscream raced inside the base, heading to the main room. Everyone was still there. Well all expect for Optimus. The room was filled with heavy mourning.

"Red Alert, I got the cure! Where's Optimus?" Starscream questioned. No one answered or even looked at him. "Red Alert? Jetfire? Blurr? Anyone?"

Jetfire took in Starscream's desperate look. He swallowed thickly before speaking.

"He's... he's dead. The Hydra Cannon killed him when he stopped the blast," he explained softly. "He isn't in pain anymore. From what Scavenger told me, it was a quick, painless one."

"No. No, no, no! We had a plan!" Starscream denied. Hot Shot fisted his servo and struck the seeker, knocking him down. "Hot Shot?"

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't betrayed us, then Optimus would still be here!" Hot Shot screamed.

"Don't you hit him again! He's sparked and you just hit him. You're lucky Optimus appointed you leader," Jetfire growled. "I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. Now Starscream, can you explain this plan?"

"I was to go back to the Decepticons and look for the cure. Optimus and I kept it secret to make it seem more real. In addition, I would bring back as many minicons as I could," Starscream explained, not moving from his spot on the ground. The weapon minicons and Swindle went to his side. "It was never intended to ;to be this way. Hot Shot is right. It is my fault Prime died. I brought Megatron the minicons he needed. Scavenger, Hoist, I am so sorry."

Starscream got to his pedes and walked to his room, the minicons following him. The guilt of the leader's death made his spark ache. He just hoped that Megatron would see reason. For now, he would rest to gather energy for the sparkling.

~~~000

"I don't blame him for carrier's death," Hoist said.

"How can you say that?" Hot Shot fired at his friend. "Starscream betrayed us and it got Optimus killed!"

"And we betrayed him first!" Hoist shot back. Silence followed.

"Smokescreen is correct. Starscream isn't at fault. Optimus chose to die to save everyone. It was his choice, for the better good. Be glad Optimus is selfless," Scavenger said, pulling Hot Shot close. "You're coming with me."

~~~000

"Are you sure Megatron?" Thrust asked.

"Yes I'm sure Squidhead. I want my family safe and I'm sure that the others would be the same. Prime is gone so there is no reason to continue the war," Megatron growled. "Soundwave, please send a message to the Autobots. Explain my choice and why. I have a problem to solve."

Thrust remained cool to keep his cover hidden. All his plans were going to waste with the war ending. He would have to plan all over again. One thing for sure, he would get rid of the Vosian.

~~~000

"You're not the only one hurting Hot Shot. Optimus was my sparkmate and carrier to Smokecreen. We felt when he left us. It may not look like it, but we're suffering from loss big time. You don't know the pain of losing your mate. It's the work thing that can happen."

Scavenger attacked Hot Shot as he talked. The younger warrior dodged a few, not understanding things. His mind was clouded with grief. The much lager mech knocked him flat.

"No... stop it Scavenger! I'm sorry!" Hot Shot pleaded. "I'm sorry!"

"Are you Hot Shot?! Are you really, truly sorry?!" Scavenger demanded.

"Yes. I see what I've been doing. It was wrong of me to get mad at everyone," Hot Shot said with shame. He could hear Optimus in his head, giving advice. "I'll do my best Optimus."

"Come on, let's head back," Scavenger said.

~~~000

"Excellent. We shall be in touch," Starscream said, shaking servos with Megatron.

"How's the little one?" Megatron asked, pulling Soundwave and Lightwave close to his side.

"He's doing well. Red says that the sparkling is forming just fine," Starscream smiled, servo drifting down to his stomach.

"That's good. I shall inform the troops of our agreement. I bid you farewell Starscream," Megatron bowed.

"If you need anything, we can help," Soudnwave added before they warped out of there.

"Bye Starscream. See you later," Lightwave said, waving goodbye.

"What did we miss?" Hot Shot asked, confusion on his face.

"Megatron as agreed to end the war. He doesn't want to raise his son in war and many wanted the same. We leave for Cybertron soon to repair what damage was done," Starscream explained.

"There will be a new battle to fight," Swindle said, making everyone look at him.

"What battle? Who are we fighting against?" Starscream asked.

"Unicron," Swindle answered.

"Unicron? He's just a story that creators used to make sure their creations behaved," Jetfire scoffed.

"He's real Jetfire. We saw him when Sideways trapped us in the internet," rad said.

"We can beat him. We have to if we want to live in peace," Wheeljack commented. "Hot Shot will lead us."

"Yeah I will. I won't take the Matrix, but I'll still take the roll Optimus gave me," Hot Shot said. "And I want to apologize for my behavior. I have no excuse. Especially to you Starscream. I'm sorry."

"All has already been forgiven Hot Shot," Starscream said. "Come on, the ship is almost ready."

~~~weeks later

"Can we please come along?" Billy begged.

"Yeah, we're part of the team too," Carlos agreed.

"I don't see a problem with it," Hot Shot shrugged.

"Alright! Let's go tell the others," Carlos cheered.

The bots all laughed and waited for the kids. Both sides worked on getting as many minicons as they could. Sparkplug because in charge of the Matrix, not once letting it go. It was a few hours until the kids had all that they needed, most of it already provided on the ship.

"I want to say that we did a great job on this ship. I'm proud of you all and I know Optimus would be too," Hot Shot said. "It'll be a while until we reach Cybertron. So enjoy this time to rest."

Once the ship took off, the Autobot team got a break they needed. Hot Shot piloted the ship with Wheeljack, Ironjack, and Sideswipe. They met up with the Decepticons and went on their way. Starscream stayed away from Jetfire, not yet ready to forgive him. Instead he listened to Earth music to help him think. The sparkling kicked at the sound of the music. He really enjoyed it. Starscream smiled and rubbed his stomach, feeling his sparkling move towards him. Any day now he could go into labor. He began to softly sing along to the song.

_"You should have seen by the look in my eyes, baby_   
_There was something missin'_   
_You should have known by the tone in my voice, maybe_   
_But you didn't listen_

_You played dead_   
_But you never bled_   
_Instead you lay still in the grass_   
_All coiled up and hissin'_

_And though I know all about those men_   
_Still I don't remember_   
_'Cause it was us baby, way before them_   
_And we're still together_

_And I meant every word I said_   
_When I said that I love you_   
_I meant that I love you forever_

_And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you_   
_Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_   
_I don't wanna sleep_   
_I just wanna keep on lovin' you_

_And I meant every word I said_   
_When I said that I love you_   
_I meant that I love you forever_

_And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you_   
_Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_   
_I don't wanna sleep_   
_I just wanna keep on lovin' you_

_Hey I'm gonna keep on lovin' you_   
_Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_   
_I don't wanna sleep_   
_I just wanna keep on lovin' you"_

The sparkling moved some more, sending loving pulses through the bond. Jetfire watched from the doorway unnoticed. It made his spark warm to see his family together.

"That's our song. No matter what, I will continue to love you little one. Even if I'm not around, I will still love you," Starscream said to the sparkling. "Both you and Jetfire. You're going to be strong mech, just like your sire."

"How's he doing?" Jetfire asked.

"He's happy right now," Starscream said, letting his mate touch his stomach. He suddenly started singing the song that played.

_"Love me like no other_   
_You have been the Savior of my life_   
_You know my weakness_   
_But see me beautiful through Your eyes_

_[Chorus:]_   
_And You're the One that I need_   
_The One who makes me complete_   
_And You're the One who is strong_   
_When I am crying and weak_   
_And You're the One that I love_   
_The One who never gives up_   
_And You're the One that I need_   
_You're the One, You're the One_

_Love me like no other_   
_You make it easy for my heart to believe_   
_And when I'm drowning_   
_You're on the way to rescue me_

_[CHORUS]_

_I carry on without knowing how_   
_I've never needed how I'm needing now_

_You're the one_

_Love me like no other_   
_You're the one_

_[Chorus (repeat)]"_

"I love you Star," Jetfire whispered, kissing the top of the seeker's helm.

"I love you too," Starscream returned.

On their 5th day, Starscream started to feel pain when he was talking with Alexis. The human got Red Alert, who took the Vosian to the medibay. The seeker cursed and cired, wishing it was the end instead of the beginning.

"It'll be at least an hour or so until you're ready," Red Alert said. "Do you want Jetfire here?"

"No. I'm still mad at him," Starscream grunted. "He has yet to shoe me he's truly sorry."

"Alright. Let's hope this is a quick one for you. Fliers tend to be at risk of dying during sparking," Red Alert informed.

"I just hope it'll be over soon. It hurts so much," Starscream whined.

"It'll be over before you know it," Red Alert chuckled.

~~~000

"How long has it been?" Jetfire asked, pacing around in the command center.

"You asked that 3 minutes ago," Blurr said.

"It's been over three hours now. What if his spark goes out? Will the sparkling survive? What if something goes wrong afterwards?" Jetfire worried. Red Alert walked in with a grin. The shuttle grabbed the medic's shoulders. "How are they? Are they-"

"They're just fine Jetfire. Both are resting right now. There was one complication with his spark but everything is fine," Red Alert informed the group.

"What is it?" Ironjack asked.

"He's a little mech," Red Alert answered.

"Can... can I go see them?" Jetfire asked.

"Of course. The rest of you will have to wait."

Jetfire rushed off to go see his mate and son. Starscream looked up from feeding the white and red sparkling. The shuttle mech went right to his side and looked at his son's bright blue optics.

"He's perfect Starscream," Jetfire whispered in awe.

"He is," Starscream agreed. "His name is Skyfire."

"I love it," Jetfire nodded, touching his son's helm. "Hello Skyfire. I'm your sire."

"Here," Starscream said, passing over the mechling. Jetfire held Skyfire close to his chest. The sparkling curled up and fell into recharge. "I forgive you Jetfire. I miss having you with me."

"Thank you Star," Jetfire said, retracting his mask and kissing his bonded.

That night Starscream's spark was flickering dangerously. Red Alert had put him on life support until his spark stabilized. He stayed on it for a few days as his body recovered. They were fortunate that the seeker was off it when the ship was attacked by asteroids.

"We can't get through. The asteroids are too close together," Sideswipe said.

"Try to keep it steady," said Hot Shot.

The new leader went outside and started firing at the large rocks. Megatron had the same idea, helping in clearing a path. When all the hope seemed to be gone, Sparkplug came out and held the Matrix high. Strange lights hit the artifact. The glow surrounding the minicon grew intense until it disappeared, destroying all the rocks in the way.

"What just happened?" Hot Shot asked.

"I don't know. The danger has passed now," Megatron said, looking around.

"Sparkplug?! Hey where'd you go?" Hot Shot shouted, but gasped in shock. "Optimus? But how?"

"I-I don't know," Optimus answered. "Primus must of had something to do with this."

"Well I must say it's good to have you back Prime," Megatron said, smirking a little. "I must get back to my men."

"Come on, everyone will be so happy," Hot Shot exclaimed.

Optimus laughed at Hot Shot's enthusiasm. It felt good to be back again. The younger led the older Prime to the command center. No one turned to them.

"We did it Bro. The asteroids are cleared," Sideswipe said.

"Well my little adventure came with a big surprise," Hot Shot boasted. Scavenger and the rest turned, all stunned at the sight.

"Auto-"

Optimus was cut off when Scavenger hugged him close. He manually released the mask and kissed him deeply. Optimus didn't move, enjoying the moment while it lasted. No words were said. The green mech managed to control himself, hesitantly moving back.

"I love you so much Optimus," Scavenger whispered. "Don't you ever, _ever_ , leave my side again."

"I promise I won't," Optimus whispered back. "I missed you so much."

~~~000

"May I come in?" Optimus asked from the doorway of the medibay.

"Of course," Starscream nodded. He was holding a sleeping Skyfire in his arms. "I heard about your revival."

"Word travels fast. I came to speak with you," said Optimus. "Thank you for doing your best to help me. I was told of what happened while I was gone."

"It was no problem Optimus. I'm just happy to help," Starscream said. Optimus sat next to the berth, staring at the child. "This is Skyfire. I'm sure Jetfire was boasting all about him."

"He is happy to be a sire. Your son will be a strong one," Optimus smiled. "Jetfire should be here soon."

Starscream nodded at the now alive Prime and watched him leave. He had a feeling it was about to be worse. Swindle had talked to him about what was to come. The seeker didn't like the idea, but had to deal with it himself. Fate had picked the path and Starscream followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:   
> One day too late by Skillet  
> Not gonna die by Skillet  
> I did it for you by Westlife  
> You are my hope by Skillet  
> In the end by Black Veil Brides  
> What I believe by Skillet

~~~days later

"What is that thing?" Wheeljack gasped.

The monitors showed a giant, planet-like being in their atmosphere. The ship stopped, not getting any closer to Cybertron. Megatron and his crew boarded the Autobot ship, thinking of a solution to their problems. Starscream stayed silent, knowing that this is what Swindle was talking about.

"Hey that's Unicron," Rad exclaimed. "I recognize him."

"He looks tougher than I thought," Blurr shuttered.

"Unicron won't be defeated easily," Scavenger pointed out. "It looks like he doesn't have a weak point."

"Everyone has a weak spot," Starscream pondered. "It may not be on the outside, but rather the inside."

"What are you saying?" Soundwave asked.

"I'm saying that we must attack him from the inside," Starscream clarified. "It won't be easy getting to Unicron. I can see heavy defenses."

"We wait until there's an opening. Then we strike," Optimus said.

Starscream left the others as they planned. He went to his room just in time for Skyfire to wake up. Jetfire got up to tend to his son, but the Vosian beat him. Jetfire smiled and kissed the other.

"You should help them plan," Starscream said, sitting on the berth.

"You sure? I can stay," Jetfire said.

"I'm sure. They're going to need you," Starscream smirked. "I'll be fine until you come back."

Jetfire nodded and left to the command center. Starscream leaned back against the wall, staring down at the mechling. He knew that he had to act tonight while everyone was in recharge. Skyfire looked up at his carrier, cooing up at him. The seeker put on music, turning down the volume to help his son calm down.

_Tick tock hear the clock countdown_   
_Wish the minute hand could be rewound_   
_So much to do and so much I need to say_   
_Will tomorrow be too late_

_Feel the moment slip into the past_   
_Like sand through an hourglass_   
_In the madness I guess I just forget_   
_To do all the things I said_

_Time passes by_   
_Never thought I'd wind up_   
_One step behind_   
_Now I've made my mind up_

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder_   
_Gonna make every minute last longer_   
_Gonna learn to forgive and forget_   
_Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

_Reach out to somebody who needs me_   
_Make a change, make the world a better place_   
_Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_   
_One day too late_   
_One day too late_

_Tick tock hear my life pass by_   
_I can't erase and I can't rewind_   
_Of all the things I regret the most I do_   
_Wish I'd spent more time with you_

_Here's my chance for a new beginning_   
_I saved the best for a better ending_   
_And in the end I'll make it up to you, you'll see_   
_You'll get the very best of me_

_Time passes by_   
_Never thought I'd wind up_   
_One step behind_   
_Now I've made my mind up_

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder_   
_Gonna make every minute last longer_   
_Gonna learn to forgive and forget_   
_Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

_Reach out to somebody who needs me_   
_Make a change, make the world a better place_   
_Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_   
_One day too late_

_Your time is running out_   
_You're never gonna get it back_   
_So make the most of every moment_   
_Stop saving the best for last_

_Gonna make every minute last longer_   
_Gonna learn to forgive and forget_   
_Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

_Reach out to somebody who needs me_   
_Make a change, make the world a better place_   
_Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_   
_One day too late_   
_One day too late_   
_One day too late_   
_One day too late_

"It'll be hard for you tomorrow," Starscream said softly. "You won't understand what goes on. You're too young to know. Whatever happens, I want you to grow up to be a strong mech. I'll stay with you in your spark."

Starscream recorded a message before getting to recharge. Skyfire dozed off next to his carrier, clicking happily. Jetfire came in later, spotting his mate and child sleeping together. The music continued to play. Jetfire let it play just in case they weren't asleep.

_Times are hard, times have changed_   
_Don't you say_   
_But I keep holding on to You_   
_It's hard to keep the faith alive day to day_   
_Leaning on the strength I've found in You_

_You're the hope of all earth_

_You are my hope_   
_You are my strength_   
_You're everything, everything I need_   
_You are my hope_   
_You are my life_   
_You are my hope_   
_You are my hope_

_Far beyond what I can see or comprehend_   
_Etching Your eternity in me_   
_Nations stream and angels sing, "Jesus Reigns"_   
_And every knee bows down_   
_You're the hope of all the earth_

_You are my hope_   
_You are my strength_   
_You're everything, everything I need_   
_You are my hope_   
_You are my life_   
_You are my hope_   
_You are my hope_

_Carry on and I sing of how_   
_You love and I love You now_   
_All the times that I start to sink_   
_You come and You rescue me_

_You are my hope_

_You are my hope_   
_You are my strength_   
_You're everything, everything I need_   
_You are my hope_   
_You are my life_   
_You are my hope_   
_You are my hope_

He picked up his son before taking him to his own berth. The mechling curled up in his blanket, sucking on a digit as he slept. Jetfire got next to Starscream and pulled him close to his body.

_The world around me is lost in misery_   
_The only good I've got in my life is you_   
_No meaning, no other reason_   
_When everything feels wrong I feel right with You_

_So madly, desperate deeply_   
_Obsessed your love is better than mine to me_   
_Can I have this moment forever?_

_Take me, to the beginning_

_You are what I believe_   
_I'll live and die for You_   
_This is all that I need_   
_When nothing is real you are my truth_

_In the darkness You shine_   
_Can You keep me safe tonight?_

_When I'm down on my knees_   
_You are what I believe_

_When we started whole hearted_   
_I never needed anything or anyone else_   
_I was broken you made me whole again_   
_The only one I trusted more than myself_

_So madly desperate deeply_   
_I will live for you completely_   
_Can I have this moment forever?_

_Take me, to the beginning_

_You are what I believe_   
_I'll live and die for you_   
_This is all that I need_   
_When nothing is real you are my truth_

_In the darkness you shine_   
_Can you keep me safe tonight?_

_When I'm down on my knees_   
_You are what I believe_

_Believe in your love_   
_Believe in your life_   
_Believe that You can put me back_   
_Together on the inside_

_Chase all the fear away_   
_Every time I speak your name_

_Take me_   
_You are what I believe_

_You are what I believe_   
_I'll live and die for You_   
_This is all that I need_   
_When nothing is real you are my truth_

_In the darkness You shine_   
_Can You keep me safe tonight?_

_When I'm down on my knees_   
_You are what I believes_

If only Jetfire knew that Starscream intended him to hear these songs. He didn't know that this could be the last moment he had with the red and white mech.

~~~that night

"Where are you going Starscream?" Megatron asked, scaring the seeker.

"W-who said I was going? Going where?" Starscream stammered.

"You can't lie to me," Megatron said. "You're going out there aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Starscream sighed in defeat. "I know what my destiny is. The dreams and minicons confirmed it. I am the only one who can defeat Unicron."

"What about your son and mate? And those who think of you as family?" Megatron asked with a hint of sadness.

"I've already prepared for that," Starscream answered. He pulled out two disks and handed them to his former leader. "Play these tomorrow when everyone is in the command center. Play the first one, then the second. It explains everything."

"Take care soldier. You will be remembered if you don't make it. But for the sake of everyone, please come back," Megatron advised. Starscream turned to leave, stopping to talk one last time.

"You take care as well Megatron. You have a family as well. Mine will need help. It was also a privilege to work for you. Work with Prime to make Cybertron better than what it was before."

The Vosian left with the minicons that wanted to help. The battle would be rough, but it was the only way to have the Cybertronian race live peacefully. Megatron stared down at the disks in his servo. He prayed silently that the soldier would live. He wouldn't admit it, but the seeker was his favorite warrior.

~~~that morning, command center

Megatron looked at everyone gathered around. He was waiting for Jetfire before playing the first disk. It wasn't long until the shuttle came in with Skyfire in his arms.

"Have, have any of you seen Starscream? Skyfire wants him," Jetfire asked.

"He left early this morning to do something," Megatron said. "These will explain everything."

'I'm sure you are all wondering where I went. I left to complete my destiny. I am the only one who can defeat Unicron A few minicons left with me, but I must do things on my own. I thank you all for welcoming me into this makeshift family. This may be the last time I have to say this; you all have made me happy. Thank you, and goodbye.'

Megatron ignored the glares and gasps. He simply played the second disk. A song could be heard in the background as he spoke.

' _L_ _ife without taking chances_  
 _Is no kinda life at all_  
 _You gotta stand up for something_  
 _Even if you might fall_

Jetfire, I'm sure you heard the first message. I wanted this one to be just for you.

_Got to take that road_   
_Wherever it might go_   
_No matter where, no matter what_   
_I want you to know, I want you to know_

Take care of Skyfire and raise him well. He's too young to understand what's going on. I'm sure the family that we made will help as well.

_I tried to do my best to do the best I could_   
_I gotta give my all is what I had to do_   
_I would do all again and that's the honest truth_   
_I, I did it for you_

By now, I'm most likely heading to Unicron's spark. When I first had the dreams, it ended with you dying. I explained it to Swindle and he told me it was a sign of what would happen if I didn't defeat Unicron.

_Maybe I was crazy_   
_I guess I was sometimes_   
_Maybe its hard to change things_   
_But I had to know what's right_   
_Everyday you've got to live for too many_   
_Please understand, I had no choice_   
_It's what had to be, its what had to be_

I didn't want that to happen.

_I tried to do my best to do the best I could_   
_I gotta give my all is what I had to do_   
_I would do all again and that's the honest truth_   
_I, I did it for you_

I'm sorry. Please don't do anything rash while I'm gone. I want you to be happy.

_And I had no choice_   
_Its something that I believe_   
_A dream that was driving me high inside of me_

Find another if you wish, I won't mind. We will see each other again, hopefully not soon. I don't want you to die because I did.

_I tried to do my best to do the best I could_   
_I gotta give my all is what I had to do_   
_I would do all again and that's the honest truth_   
_I, I did it for you_

Live a good life to its fullest with Skyfire. I love you, both of you.

_Oh oh_   
_I did it for you_   
_I did it for you'_

Jetfire felt his world crash around him. Scavenger took Skyfire from his friend before he fell. The SIC was going to lose his mate, and nothing but Primus' mercy could save him.

"It's your fault!" Jetfire shouted, scaring the young bots. "You never stopped him from going. His energon will be on your servos Megatron!"

"Jetfire... please understand," Megatron tried to reason.

"No! You could of stopped him! Why didn't you?! He's going to die! And you didn't do anything but stand by," Jetfire growled, hot, angry tears hitting the ground.

"Scavenger, Cyclonus, Soundwave, please take the young ones out of here. They don't need to hear this," Optimus softly ordered.

~~~inside Unicron

Starscream breathed heavily, Star Saber and Skyboom Shield in his servos. Unicron didn't know that he was there, but soon enough he will. Swindle and the Requiem Blaster minicons got closer to the seeker, fear shooting to their little sparks.

"I was thinking you wouldn't show up," a voice suddenly said. Starscream whipped around in surprise. "Welcome Starscream."

"Thrust. I knew something wasn't right about you," Starscream smirked. "You worked for Unicron all along, didn't you?"

"You're a smart one Scream," Thrust said. "I can't allow you to go any further."

"Funny. I was going to do just that," Starscream laughed. "Once I'm finished with you, I'm going to destroy Unicron once and for all."

Thrust didn't say anything. After a short break of silence he charged at the Vosian. Starscream moved to one side and knocked the offender away. Thrust stumbled, surprised at Starscream's defense. The seeker put on music to help him concentrate.

_Death surrounds_   
_My heartbeat's slowing down_   
_I won't take this world's abuse_   
_I won't give up or refuse_

"That shouldn't be possible. No one has ever dodged that," Thrust gaped. "How did you see me coming?"

"Simple. You move too slow," Starscream taunted. He moved fast with his own sword to finish the tactician off. "You were suppose to be the best. I guess you aren't anymore."

_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_   
_This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen_   
_When everything you love is leaving_   
_You hold on to what you believe in_

Thrust choked on a scream as Starscream ran his sword through him. He conehead grinned on the inside and returned the action with a small blade. The red and white flier grunted as he stumbled back.

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_   
_And then I heard you flatline_

_No, not gonna die tonight_   
_We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes)_   
_No, not gonna die tonight_   
_We've gotta fight for us together_   
_No, we're not gonna die tonight_

"We must hurry," Swindle urged.

"Where's his spark?" Starscream asked.

"Just beyond that wall," Swindle pointed. "Unicron will try to stop you when you get close."

~~~Autobot ship

Jetfire paced around, staring at the large monitor that was displaying the Chaos Bringer. Starscream had blocked the bond again. There was no way for the shuttle to know if his other half was safe or not. The stress made everything slow down.

"Starscream will be fine Jetfire," Optimus reassured.

"How do we know? How can I be certain Starscream will be all right? He could be injured or dying. I wouldn't know if he's alive or not," Jetfire ranted. "I don't want to lose Star. Skyfire still needs him. _I_ still need him."

"You'll know if he's dead," Scavenger said, placing a servo on his chest. "The break of a sparkbond is unbearable. Even with the bond blocked, you'll still feel it."

Jetfire didn't answer. The stress and tension in the air made time slow. It felt like forever with no sign of Starscream's success or failure. He silently prayed and begged to Primus to keep his other half safe.

~~~inside Unicron

"There is his spark," Sonar pointed out.

"Are you ready?" Runway asked.

"Yes I am," Starscream nodded.

"Sorry, can't let you do that," a voice echoed. Starscream looked at the shadowed figure beneath the large spark. "Been a while Starscream. Heard you have a kid now. Who's the lucky mech?"

"Sideways," Starscream snarled. "I don't know how you found out about that. Why are you even here?"

_Break their hold_   
_Cause I won't be controlled_   
_They can't keep their chains on me_   
_When the truth has set me free_

"Well, as you can see, I'm Unicron. I made this body so that I may collect my creations," Sideways said. "Now I find that you brought my best ones to me. I thank you for that."

"You're going to have to fight me. There's no way I'll let you have these minicons," Starscream retorted back.

_This is how it feels when you take your life back_   
_This is how it feels when you finally fight back_   
_When life pushes me I push harder_   
_What doesn't kill me makes me stronger_

Sideways chuckled darkly at the humility of the scene. A low mortal was going to fight him for the minicons' survival. Starscream ordered his friends back and took out his wingblade. Sideways made a blade and attacked with speed. The seeker barely managed to deflect the glowing blade with his own.

_The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye_   
_And then I heard you flatline_

_No, not gonna die tonight_   
_We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes)_   
_No, not gonna die tonight_   
_We've gotta fight for us together_   
_No, we're not gonna die tonight_

"You're better than the last time I fought you," Sideways commented. "Your skills have improved greatly. I'm impressed."

"Or maybe you're out of shape," Starscream suggested. _I can't die now. I'm too close._

_Don't you give up on me_   
_You're everything I need_   
_This is how it feels when you take your life back_   
_This is how it feels when you fight back_

Sideways flipped over the other and managed to get in a few cuts before he was blocked again. He was surprised to see that Starscream was still fighting as if nothing happened. Swindle beeped in worry for his companion. The two continued their deadly dance of death until Sideways slashed Starscream's chest, showing his bright spark. The battle was won.

_No, not gonna die tonight_   
_We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes)_   
_No, not gonna die tonight_   
_We've gotta fight for us together_   
_No, we're not gonna die tonight_

_No, we're not gonna die tonight_

"You lose Starscream. You'll die in minutes," Sideways sneered. "Shame really. I liked you too."

Starscream struggled to stay standing. He looked up at the large spark and knw what to do. He limped over to stand beneath it, aiming his guns up at it.

"Swindle! Powerlink with me now!" Starscream shouted. Swindle raced over and quickly lent his partner the power he needed. "Time to finish this once and for all. I win Unicron!"

Starscream released a large, powerful beam at the spark. Sideways howled in defeat and anguish. Swindle disconnected once the orb disappeared. The chamber around them shook and small explosions sounded from beyond.

"Quickly, we must find a way out of here," Starscream ordered. He and the minicons met up before the flames consumed them.

~~~Autobot ship

"Look, something's happening to Unicron!" Hot Shot shouted. "Starscream did it!"

The screen showed Unicron explode, parts of him floating around or hitting Cybertron's surface. Jetfire ignored the cheers, searching the monitor for any sign of his mate.

"Where's Starscream?" Jetfire asked, spark racing as fear grasped him.

"We didn't see any sign that he made it out," Sideswipe reported.

Jetfire took off to the hatch, going outside and zooming to what was left for any sign that Starscream was safe. He even shouted out his name, only to get silence in response. It was just like when Optimus died. That spurred him to search more.

~~~Cybertron

Starscream didn't move from his spot. He stared up at the night sky, the pain of his body keeping him down. The minicons were unharmed, leaving them to stay by his side. Swindle didn't dare move an inch. The others talked amongst themselves, knowing Starscream couldn't be saved.

"Swindle, please take the others and find the Autobots," Starscream requested, voice strained.

Swindle nodded and left his partner alone. The small mech told the others he was staying, not want the seeker to die alone. As he returned, he could hear the last song his partner would hear. It was a good one too. Starscream wasn't afraid, ashamed, or sad, but rather happy and at peace. He had died for a good cause and to save each Cybertronian life. It was an honorable death, just how he wanted it. He didn't fear death at all, instead accepting it when his time came.

_In the end, as we fade into the night (whoa!)_   
_Who will tell the story of your life?_

_In the end, as my soul's laid to rest_   
_What is left of my body?_   
_Or am I just a shell?_

_I have fought_   
_And with flesh and blood, I commanded an army_   
_Through it all_   
_I have given my heart for a moment of glory_

_In the end, as you fade into the night (whoa!)_   
_Who will tell the story of your life? (Whoa!)_   
_And who will remember your last goodbye? (Whoa!)_   
_'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_   
_I'm not afraid to die_

_I'm not afraid!_   
_I'm not afraid to die!_

_Born a saint_   
_Though, with every sin I still wanna be holy_   
_I will live, again_   
_Who we are isn't how we live_   
_We are more than our bodies_   
_If I fall, I will rise back up and relive my glory_

_In the end, as we fade into the night (whoa!)_   
_Who will tell the story of your life? (Whoa!)_   
_And who will remember your last goodbye? (Whoa!)_   
_'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_   
_I'm not afraid to die_

_In the end, as you fade into the night (whoa!)_   
_Who will tell the story of your life? (Whoa!)_   
_And who will remember your last goodbye? (Whoa!)_   
_'Cause it's the end, and I'm not afraid_   
_I'm not afraid to die_

_Who will remember this last goodbye? (Whoa!)_   
_'Cause it's the end, and I'm not afraid_   
_I'm not afraid to die_

_I'm not afraid!_   
_I'm not afraid to die!_   
_Not afraid!_   
_I'm not afraid to die!_

"Take care of our family Swindle," Starscream said, voice growing more quiet as his optics and spark faded. "I guess this is goodbye. I'm glad I had you as my partner. I don't know what I would do with out you."

~~~000

"Any sign of him?" Optimus asked.

"Not yet," Hot Shot sighed. "The others haven't found anything either."

"Keeping looking," Optimus said. His com. link crackled to life. "What have you found?"

" _The minicons sir_ ," Blurr reported. " _They know where Starscream is_."

"All units, head to Blurr's sector. We found him," Optimus ordered.

Jetfire transformed and blasted off. He was next to Blurr in mere minutes. Red Alert pulled up seconds later.

"Mirage where's Starscream?" Jetfire questioned.

The Skyboom minicon pointed before running off, his trinemates behind him. Jetfire raced after the faster one, needing his mate. He stopped in sudden, unbearable pain. Red Alert asked Jetfire what he was feeling.

The shuttle didn't answer. Instead he ran towards Swindle, who was yards away. Laying there, unmoving to the world, was Starscream. Swindle silently cried, his voicebox clicking every now and then.

"Starscream!" Jetfire cried out, sliding to his mate's side. He touched him gently, swallowing his fear at the wounds. "Star? Hey it's me, Jetfire."

No response.

"It looks like we're too late," Red Alert whispered.

"Come on Star. Everything is alright now. We can go home," Jetfire urged. The truth of reality slapped him hard. "You won. That means you can't die. I won't let you. Please, wake up for me."

A warm servo touched his shoulder. Optimus stared down at the hero that saved them all. Red Alert could fix him to look like himself for the burial.

"I'm sorry Jetfire. He's dead," Optimus said softly.

"No! No don't say that! He's alive! He has to be!" Jetfire denied.

"I'm sorry," Optimus repeated. "He gave his life for all of us. He's one of Cybertron's heroes now."

~~~later

"We've repaired him the best I could," Red Alert sighed. Hook finished putting away the supplies used.

"You did your best. Thank you," Optimus said.

The two looked over at Starscream's frame. It looked just as new with thin weld marks. A soft knock echoed and Scavenger entered with a crying Skyfire. The mechling saw his carrier and reached for him. The green Autobot carefully sat the sparkling down next to the body before turning to the other three.

"I thought it would be best if Skyfire saw Starscream one last time. Soundwave was going to stay here with him for the ceremony," Scavenger explained. "Jetfire is still mourning. We'll have to take care of Skyfire for a bit until he's normal."

"I'll make some sparkling energon," said Red Alert.

"I will leave you to it. I just got a message that the remaining citizens want to know what happened," Optimus said, taking his leave.

Skyfire stayed curled up to the frame, not letting go as he cried himself to recharge. Scavenger felt pity for the sparkling. Not even 2 weeks old and already he lost a creator. Fate had killed the hope of a complete family for someone so young.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:   
> My Love by Westlife  
> Don't wake me by Skillet  
> I'll see you again by Westlife  
> Good to be alive by Skillet  
> Far away by Nickleback  
> Queen of my heart by Westlife

~~~next day

"Prime," Megatron called out.

"Yes Megatron?" Optimus acknowledged. The green and purple leader shifted.

"There is a custom I would wish to follow. It's Vosian, but it's highly honorable to the one who has fallen," he explained, showing different colored cloths from Vos. "We wrap Starscream in these colors. Each one means something. Thundercracker and Skywarp are willing to explain them, as tradition, before he is laid to rest."

"It would be respectful if we did," Optimus agreed.

Megatron stepped up to the slab that four would carry. Optimus assisted with wrapping the fallen seeker completely in a certain pattern. The remaining brothers came as well as two other seekers. Word had spread quickly. They lifted the slab up and walked down the aisle of citizens. Once at the end, they gracefully set it down on the tomb to be lowered. Jetfire sat up front with dead optics. The pain was visible, even with his mask on.

"We are here to say farewell to Cybertron's hero again Unicron. He fell with honor to save all of our lives and futures. Starscream was a brave soldier and loving mate and carrier. Primus took him home with Him. We shall honor Starscream and remember what he did for our race," Optimus said, stepping aside for Starscream's brothers.

"Starscream was the leader of our trine. We promised each other that we would do the Vosian tradition when one is laid to rest," Skywarp began. "We begin from the helm down."

"Red represents the honor he received. Gold is his integrity. White over his spark shows his purity. Green is virtue. Blue on his wings ranks him a master of the sky. Yellow is..." Thundercracker trailed off, choking on his tears.

"Yellow shows he was a mate with family," Skywarp finished, turning to the body. "Rest well Sky Master."

The brothers stepped back. Jetfire didn't go up, unable to handle it. Megatron and Optimus lowered the seeker into the crypt and put the lid on top. When it was over, the only ones that remained were Jetfire, TC, and Skywarp. The air was thick with sorrow. Jetfire knelt next to the crypt, staring at the holostatue of his mate. He swallowed before speaking.

"I'm so sorry Starscream. I wished I had known about this before. I would of helped you. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you believe you could do this on your own? Did I mess up again? I wish I knew. Skyfire is going to miss you. He doesn't understand that you won't be here anymore. How could you? How could you leave us?! What did we do wrong?! Why did you have to die?! Why?! Why?! Why?"

~~~3 years later

_An empty street_   
_An empty house_   
_A hole inside my heart_   
_I'm all alone_   
_The rooms are getting smaller_

_I wonder how_   
_I wonder why_   
_I wonder where they are_   
_The days we had_   
_The songs we sang together_   
_Oh yeah_   
_And all my love_   
_I'm holding on forever_   
_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

_So I say a little prayer_   
_And hope my dreams will take me there_   
_Where the skies are blue_   
_To see you once again, my love_   
_Over seas from coast to coast_   
_To find the place I love the most_   
_Where the fields are green_   
_To see you once again, my love_

_I tried to read_   
_I go to work_   
_I'm laughing with my friends_   
_But I can't stop_   
_To keep myself from hinking_   
_Oh no_

_I wonder how_   
_I wonder why_   
_I wonder where they are_   
_The days we had_   
_The songs we sang together_   
_Oh yeah_   
_And all my love_   
_I'm holding on forever_   
_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

_So I say a little prayer_   
_And hope my dreams will take me there_   
_Where the skies are blue_   
_To see you once again, my love_   
_Over seas from coast to coast_   
_To find the place I love the most_   
_Where the fields are green_   
_To see you once again_

_To hold you in my arms_   
_To promise you my love_   
_To tell you from my heart_   
_You're all I'm thinking of_   
_And reaching for the love that seems so far_

_so I say a little prayer_   
_And hope my dreams will take me there_   
_Where the skies are blue_   
_To see you once again, my love_   
_Over seas from coast to coast_   
_To find the place I love the most_   
_Where the fields are green_   
_To see you once again, my love_

_See you in a prayer_   
_My sweet dreams will take me there_   
_Where the skies are blue_   
_To see you once again_   
_Over seas from coast to coast_   
_To find the place I love the most_   
_Where the fields are green_   
_To see you once again, my love_

Jetfire stayed on his berth, trying to sleep just so that he can see Starscream through memories. It eased the pain in his spark. When he wasn't sleeping, he was drunk on high grade. Currently , he was staring at the ceiling, listening to Starscream's song list of Earth music.

_I went to bed I was thinking about You_   
_I ain't the same since I'm living without You_   
_All the memories are getting colder_   
_All the things that I wanna do over_

_I went to bed I was thinking about You_   
_I wanna talk and laugh like we used to_   
_When I see You in my dreams at night_   
_It's so real but it's in my mind_

_And now I guess this is as good as it gets_

_Don't wake me_   
_'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream_   
_Don't wake me_   
_'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough_   
_When it's you I'm dreaming of_   
_I don't wanna wake up_

_I went to bed I was thinking about You_   
_And how it felt when I finally found You_   
_It's like a movie playing over in my head_   
_Don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends_

_All the words that I said that I wouldn't say_   
_All the promises I made that I wouldn't break_   
_It's…_

_All the words that I said that I wouldn't say_   
_All the promises I made that I wouldn't break_   
_It's last call, last song, last dance 'cause_   
_I can't get you back, can't get a second chance_

_And now I guess this is as good as it gets_

_Don't wake me_   
_'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream_   
_Don't wake me_   
_'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough_   
_When it's you I'm dreaming of_   
_I don't wanna wake up_

_Don't wake me we're together just You and me_   
_Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be_   
_I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna be alone_

_These dreams of You keep on growing stronger_   
_It ain't a lot but it's all I have_   
_Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer_   
_Don't wanna stop 'cause I want You back_

_Don't wake me_   
_'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream_   
_Don't wake me_   
_'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough_   
_When it's you I'm dreaming of_   
_I don't wanna wake up_

_Don't wake me we're together just You and me_   
_Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be_   
_I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna be alone_

_I went to bed I was thinking about You_   
_'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream_   
_It ain't the same since I'm living without You_   
_'Cause I never seem to stay asleep_

_I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna wake up_

The knock at the door went ignored. Megatron walked in, looking in disgust at the dimly lit room. High grade cubes, full or empty, laid around the room. He looked at Jetfire laying there on the berth with no energy.

"Jetfire, your son is wondering where you are at," Megatron informed.

"Don't care. Leave me alone," Jetfire said.

"You better care. Skyfire needs his other creator. You've been like this since his death," Megatron scolded. "Get your life together and start acting like a mech. 3 years you've acted like a sparkling. 3 years you left your son to us to take care of him. Starscre-"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say his name!" Jetfire snarled suddenly.

"You leave me no choice," Megatron muttered.

The larger mech turned off the music. Jetfire protested, but was too drunk to do much. Megatron picked him up and dragged him to the memorial site near the edge of Iacon. Statues of great leaders, Primes, and heroes stood at attention, Primus' in the very center. Jetfire struggled to get loose, knowing right where he was. The other stopped at Starscream's statue, dropping the mech and slapping him hard.

"Look at the statue! Tell me, what will Starscream think of you right now? Sulking over his death for so long, not keeping your promise to him, and disgracing his final words to you," Megatron lectured. "He's watching you from the Allspark. It's time to start living again."

"You're right Megatron," Jetfire whispered, staring up at the statue. A song popped into his helm.

_Always you will be part of me_   
_And I will forever feel your strength_   
_When I need it most_   
_You're gone now, gone but not forgotten_   
_I can't say this to your face_   
_But I know you hear_

_I'll see you again_   
_You never really left_   
_I feel you walk beside me_   
_I know I'll see you again_

_When I'm lost, I'm missing you like crazy_   
_And I tell myself I'm so blessed_   
_To have had you in my life, my life_

_I'll see you again_   
_You never really left_   
_I feel you walk beside me_   
_I know I'll see you again_

_When I had the time to tell you_   
_I never thought I'd live to see the day_   
_When the words I should have said_   
_Would come to haunt me_   
_In my darkest hour I tell myself_   
_I'll see you again_

_I'll see you again_   
_You never really left_   
_I feel you walk beside me_   
_I know I'll see you again_

_I'll see…_

_I'll see you again_   
_You never really left_   
_I feel you walk beside me_   
_I know I'll see you again_

_I will see you again_   
_I'll see you again_   
_I miss you like crazy_   
_You're gone but not forgotten_   
_I'll never forget you_   
_Someday I'll see you again_   
_I feel you walk beside me_   
_Never leave you, yeah_   
_Gone but not forgotten_   
_I feel you by my side_   
_No this is not goodbye_

"Let's go back. I need to stop what I'm doing," Jetfire said. He struggled to his pedes.

"Good. I will be along shortly. I have to do something," Megatron approved. Jetfire stumbled his way home, ready to start over. The ex-leader looked up at the statue. "He'll be just fine now Starscream. I must admit we still miss you. The others are in mourning for today, marking the day you died. All of Cybertron will celebrate tomorrow in your honor."

"Megatron."

"W-what? Who's there?" Megatron asked, looking around at the sudden boom of a godly voice.

"Megatron, return to the place Starscream was found."

"Wait, who are you? Why must I go there?" Megatron questioned, needing answers.

"Go and wait. You will soon see why my child."

Megatron felt in his spark that Primus spoke to him. He rushed off to the place he was instructed to go. No one has been near the place since Starscream fell. Parts of Unicron still remained, along with the small crater made when Starscream landed.

"I'm here. Now what? There's nothing here," Megatron huffed.

"Listen."

Megatron obeyed, turning up his audios. Small noises caught his attention. The green and purple mech followed them, stopping short when he found what Primus wanted him to. Laying peacefully on the ground was one he wasn't expecting to see. The mech woke up, getting to his pedes and staring at the former warlord.

"Megatron?" he asked.

"I don't believe it," Megatron breathed.

~~~main HQ

"Good to see you back to your old self Jetfire," Optimus said.

"Yeah, Megatron knocked some sense into me. Literally," Jetfire laughed. "Where's Skyfire? And what's with the heavy atmosphere?"

"Skyfire is playing over there. As for today, well today is the day Starscream died," Scavenger answered.

Jetfire walked over to the mass of blankets, watching his son play. The sparkling laughed happily when he saw his sire. The shuttle picked him up, holding him close. Demolisher set his own sparkling down so that he could help with bringing in energon. Skyfire was set down next to Tailgate, the two clicking away.

"Three years is what Megatron told me. I've been like that for so long. I shouldn't of done that. Thank you for taking care of Skyfire. And I'm sorry for not being here," Jetfire apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We are all family," Optimus said. "You're here now and that's all that matters."

"Sir, we are now ready," Cyclonus said, cackling away.

"All right. Inform the rest it's time," Optimus said.

~~~Megatron's location

"How? We thought you dead," Megatron gaped.

"I never died. Primus took my spark for a bit to heal me. I've only been away for a few minutes," the mech said.

"Starscream, you've been gone for three years now," Megatron explained. "We believed you died and buried you."

"We'll I'm here now," Starscream said. "Primus has a sense of humor every now and then."

"The others will be so happy to see you. Skyfire has grown and Jetfire... well he can explain himself," Megatron chuckled. "Let us go. You're needed back with your family."

~~~HQ, honoring ceremony, 20 minutes later

"Today marks three years since Starscream died," Optimus stated.

"Man, it's been that long already," Hot Shot commented. "Kinda miss having him around."

"We all do," Demolisher added.

The door opened and closed. Megatron was ignored as he came in. Pictures of Starscream were put on an alter with soft lights around them. Starscream stayed silent, not wanting to ruin the surprise. Megatron was to go in first while he waited outside in the hall.

"I apologize for being late," Megatron said, hiding his excitement well. "I brought someone along."

The attention went to the door, waiting it to open. Megatron motioned it to reveal the surprise. Everyone gasped at the sight it brought upon them. Before Starscream could speak, he was tackled to the ground by a white blur. His scream was cut off by a mouth pressed to his own.

"Jetfire control yourself," Megatron laughed. The other got up as Megatron began to explain.

"I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much," Jetfire whispered.

"I missed you too," Starscream whispered back, managing to get back to his pedes. He faced the others as they greeted his return. "Where's Skyfire?"

"He's right here," said Soundwave, passing over the excited mechling. "Skyfire was well behaved after a week of you disappearing."

"MA!" Skyfire squealed, snuggling into Starscream's neck.

"Thank you," Starscream said.

"Of course. We're family," Optimus nodded.

"Hey Scream, what about us?" Skywarp asked.

"It's good to be back," Starscream laughed.

~~~that night

Starscream wriggled closer to Jetfire, their bodies still cooling down after renewing the bond. The shuttle resumed the playlist, knowing it would do his other half good.

_When all you've got are broken dreams_   
_Just need a second chance_   
_And everything you want to be_   
_Gets taken from your hands_

_We hold on to each other_   
_All we have is all we need_   
_'Cause one way or another_   
_We always make it, you and me_

_This life can almost kill you_   
_When you're trying to survive_   
_It's good to be here with you_

_It's good to be alive_   
_It's good to be alive_   
_I was lost and I was gone_   
_I was almost dead inside_   
_You and me against the world_   
_It's a beautiful night_   
_It's good to be alive (It's good to be alive)_   
_(It's good to be alive) It's good to be alive_   
_(It's good to be alive) (It's good to be alive)_

_Driving down this highway_   
_Soaking up the sun_   
_Got miles to go before we get home_   
_And the journey's just begun_

_We hold on to each other_   
_You are everything I need_   
_You feel…_

_We hold on to each other_   
_You are everything I need_   
_You feel like forever_   
_You're a second chance for me_

_This life can almost kill you_   
_When you're trying to survive_   
_It's good to be here with you_   
_It's good to be alive_   
_It's good to be alive_   
_I was lost and I was gone_   
_I was almost dead inside_   
_You and me against the world_   
_It's a beautiful night_   
_It's good to be alive_

_It's a beautiful night_   
_Its all right_   
_It's good to be alive_

_This life can almost kill you_   
_When you're trying to survive_   
_It's good to be alive (It's good to be alive)_   
_(It's good to be alive) It's good to be alive_   
_(It's good to be alive) (It's good to be alive)_

_And is good to be alive_   
_its good to be alive_   
_I was lost and I was gone_   
_I was almost dead inside_   
_You and me against the world_   
_It's a beautiful night_   
_It's good to be alive_

_It's a beautiful night_   
_Yeah, its all right_   
_It's good to be alive_

Jetfire kissed the tired seeker's helm, trying to lull him into sleep. They had spent hours with Skyfire until the mechling fell asleep, energy all spent.

_This time, this place misused, mistakes_   
_Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait_   
_Just one chance, just one breath_   
_Just in case there's just one left_   
_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

_That I love you_   
_I've loved you all along_   
_And I miss you_   
_Been far away for far too long_   
_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_   
_And you'll never go_   
_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance_   
_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_   
_All of hell to hold your hand_   
_I'd give it all I'd give for us_   
_Give anything, but I won't give up_   
_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

_That I love you_   
_I've loved you all along_   
_And I miss you_   
_Been far away for far too long_   
_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_   
_And you'll never go_   
_Stop breathing…_

_That I love you_   
_I've loved you all along_   
_And I miss you_   
_Been far away for far too long_   
_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_   
_And you'll never go_   
_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_So far away, so far away_   
_Been far away for far too long_   
_So far away, so far away_   
_Been far away for far too long_   
_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay_   
_'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say_   
_That I love you, I've loved you all along_   
_And I forgive you, for being away for far too long_   
_So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_   
_Believe it, hold on to me and_   
_Never let me go, keep breathing_   
_Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_   
_Believe it, hold on to me and_   
_Never let me go, keep breathing_   
_Hold on to me and never let me go_   
_Keep breathing_   
_Hold on to me and never let me go_

"Skyfire won't leave you alone when he wakes up. Well me neither. He has been staying near me ever since I was told, or rather demanded, to stop sulking around," Jetfire mentioned.

"Then explain to me what happened," Starscream said. Jetfire told a very brief version of what happened since his supposed death. "I'm glad Megatron knows how to deal with unruly soldiers."

"Unruly now?" Jetfire joked. "Well I was being stubborn, but not unruly."

"Says you," Starscream retorted.

_So here we stand in our secret place_   
_Where the sound of the crowd is so far away_   
_You take my hand, and it fees like home_   
_We both understand, it where we belong_   
_So do I say, do I say goodbye_   
_We both have our dreams we both want to fly_   
_So lets take tonight, to carry us through the lonely times_

_I'll always look back as I walk away_   
_Memories will last for eternity_   
_And all of our tears will be lost in the rain_   
_When I found my way back to your arms again_   
_But until that day, you know you are_   
_The Queen of my heart_

_So lets take tonight, and never let go_   
_While we dance we kiss, like there's no tomorrow_   
_As the stars sparkle down, like a diamond ring_   
_I'll treasure this moment, till we meet again_

_But no matter how far, away you may be_   
_I'll just close my eyes, and your in my dreams_   
_And there you will be, until we will meet_

_I'll always look back as I walk away_   
_This memory will last for eternity_   
_And all of our tears will be lost in the rain_   
_When I found my way back to your arms again_   
_But until that day, you know you are_   
_The Queen of my heart_

_I'll always look back as I walk away_   
_This memory will last for eternity_   
_And all of our tears will be lost in the rain_   
_When I found my way back to your arms again_   
_But until that day, you know you are_   
_The Queen of my heart, oh yeah, yes you are_

"You are truly in charge of my spark now," Jetfire muttered tiredly. He shut off the music for now to sleep. "Rest now. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Night Jet," Starscream mumbled, already falling asleep comfortably.

"Night my Star," Jetfire replied back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:   
> I don't wanna live without your love by Chicago

"Ma!"

Starscream looked up from his work, or rather down, to see his son wobbling towards him. He smiled and picked up the small flier, setting him up on his desk. The sparkling patted his carrier's face, his mouth shaped into a huge grin. Skywarp and Thundercracker ran into the small office, frantic looks on their faces. It changed to looks of relief once they saw the sparkling.

"Sorry Star," Thundercracker sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his helm.

"He got away from us," Skywarp added. "He was complaining about you all day."

"Was he now?" Starscream asked. "It's been only a year or so since I came back. He should be fine without me by now."

"Well obviously he isn't," Thundercracker said.

"Well I'm off right now. There's been nothing but reports to fill out today," Starscream said as he picked up his son. "I'll take it from here. Thank you for watching him.

"Yeah sure," they said, taking their leave.

Starscrem walked off, locking his office once he left it. He exited out of the police headquarters of Vos and headed home. He took to the air, Skyfire sitting in his cockpit. Jetfire greeted them once they landed in front of their home. He was met with a kiss and small servos clutching his chest.

"How was work?" Jetfire asked.

"Boring. Just filling out reports. Skyfire came to me just as I got off. He escaped my brothers again," Starsceram said.

"He's going to be a fine mech when he grows up. He takes after me," Jetfire laughed, his son sitting on his arm. "I always ran off and worried everyone. Now look at me."

"Yeah, he's going to be so successful like you," Starscream said sarcastically.

"Yep! Come on, energon is waiting. Then I'm putting this little guy to bed," Jetfire said, walking towards the rec room.

~~~000

_Thought it wouldn't matter_   
_If we didn't stay together,_   
_And if it was over,_   
_Maybe it was for the better._   
_I was thinking I'd be alright,_   
_'til I thought it all through._   
_Now I know that I ain't really living_   
_If I have to live without you._

_I don't want to live without your love,_   
_I don't want to face the night alone._   
_I could never make it through my life_   
_If I had to make it on my own._   
_I don't want to love nobody else,_   
_I don't want to find somebody new._   
_I don't want to live without your love,_   
_I just want to live my life with you._

_Guess I had to go away,_   
_So much I had to go through._   
_Guess I had to lose you_   
_To realize how much I love you._   
_Can we make the fire burn again,_   
_Burn a little stronger?_   
_'cause I've been alone, and baby,_   
_I can't be alone now any longer._

_I don't…_

_I don't want to live without your love,_   
_I don't want to face the night alone._   
_I could never make it through my life_   
_If I had to make it on my own._   
_I don't want to love nobody else,_   
_I don't want to find somebody new._   
_I don't want to live without your love,_   
_I just want to live my life with you._

_Oh, if I had to make it on my own,_   
_My life would never be the same,_   
_My love would never be the same._   
_I don't want to live without your love._

"Took you long enough," Starscream commented.

"I know. Skyfire didn't want to recharge until I read to him," Jetfire sighed.

"He's so stubborn," Starscream said. He turned onto his side, facing the door where Jetfire stood. "Come to the berth. I want you."

Jetfire obeyed, knowing not to deny the Vosian. He pulled Starscream close to him, resting his chin on his mate's helm. Starscream turned off the light with a mental command, also shutting off his music. His helm rested on the white chestplates, the spark beneath it thrumming quietly.

"The humans are coming tomorrow. Optimus wants us to be at Iacon to greet them," Jetfire said.

"I will see if I can get the day off," Starscream muttered tiredly. "Primus showed me something last night."

"Oh, what was that?"

"Jetfire's future. He's going to be a good mechling. He's going to take after you mainly and help Optimus. He's also going to be in a high positiion with the High Council. l don't know the rest, only small glimpses of the future."

"Well we'll support him in any choice that he makes. Now go to recharge. I have a feeling our day is going to be a long one tomorrow."


End file.
